


(Not So) Classified

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Commander Rogers, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Iron Man: Director of SHIELD, M/M, Natasha knows, Office Sex, Secret Relationship, and Coulson knows, not comic compliant, though Clint knows
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non sapeva cosa rendesse più divertenti ed appaganti quelle sveltine -a volte neppure poi così brevi-, eppure ogni volta che Steve entrava con quella espressione determinata, Tony diventava duro senza difficoltà, prima di lasciarsi maneggiare come una bambola dove Steve lo preferiva.<br/>Poi, il lato positivo dell'essere il Direttore dello SHIELD era che tutti bussavano alla sua porta e attendevano il suo permesso prima di entrare; quindi, nonostante fossero due anni che la cosa andava avanti, nessuno li aveva ancora scoperti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not So) Classified

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/). Stavolta, comunque, ho scritto tutti fill abbastanza corposi, quindi ho optato per postarli separati gli uni dagli altri.  
> Sono un po' di fretta quindi vi lascio alla lettura.  
> Baci e buona lettura, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

_Prompt: MCU, Director!Tony non lo ammetterà mai, ma adora quando Steve ignora l'essere sul posto di lavoro e lo prende contro la scrivania. _   
  


Tony non si era mai considerato un esibizionista. Sapeva che mettersi in mostra era un'arma a doppio taglio, motivo per cui, al contrario di quanto pensassero più o meno tutti nell'universo, Tony odiava doversi presentare a qualsivoglia evento pubblico. Gli piacevano le feste ed essere ammirato dalle persone che amava, ovviamente, ma era ben felice di tenere tutto ciò privato, quasi segreto se possibile.  
Eppure, c'era una punta di eccitazione in più quando Steve lo prendeva sulla scrivania, col rischio che un agente entrasse nel suo ufficio e li beccasse mentre stavano facendo del sesso parecchio esplicito su... beh, in realtà qualsiasi superficie della stanza.

Non sapeva cosa rendesse più divertenti ed appaganti quelle sveltine -a volte neppure poi così brevi-, eppure ogni volta che Steve entrava con quella espressione determinata, Tony diventava duro senza difficoltà, prima di lasciarsi maneggiare come una bambola dove Steve lo preferiva.

Poi, il lato positivo dell'essere il Direttore dello SHIELD era che tutti bussavano alla sua porta e attendevano il suo permesso prima di entrare; quindi, nonostante fossero due anni che la cosa andava avanti, nessuno li aveva ancora scoperti.

Tony era convinto che perlomeno Hawkeye sapesse e che lo stronzo lo avesse spifferato alla Romanoff, se le risatine e le battute che ogni tanto facevano erano un buon indicatore della loro conoscenza -non che Stark si aspettasse qualcosa di meno dalle sue due migliori spie-; tuttavia, l'aveva sorpreso quando Coulson, l'ultima volta che era stato nel suo ufficio, era stato ben attento a non toccare alcuna superficie. Tony ancora si chiedeva come avesse fatto ad intuirlo anche lui. Probabilmente Clint aveva avuto pietà di Phil e glielo aveva confessato. Sarebbe stato un bello spettacolo vedere Coulson arrossire -o impallidire- ogni volta che incontrava Steve, l'immagine di lui e Tony che facevano sesso nell'ufficio del direttore indelebile...

Avrebbe dovuto mandare Occhio di Falco a scontare una punizione da qualche parte per il suo esser andato in giro a spifferare roba, comunque. Forse lo avrebbe mandato di nuovo a cercare di prendere Deadpool... No, forse Clint l'avrebbe preso come un premio se avesse beccato Wade in uno dei suoi giorni di buon umore.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta, interrompendo le sue riflessioni. Senza aspettare risposta, Steve entrò dalla porta, quell'espressione decisa che prometteva più di un orgasmo sul volto. Oh beh, a quanto pareva qualsiasi impegno del Direttore era appena stato spostato per una “ _emergenza_ ”.


End file.
